Fame and Loss
by YaGirly
Summary: The Gang and some new people, are in their sophomore year of college. But when you get your hands on to much Fame, fortune, and freedom... You lose something else. In other words you could say you FAL (FAL is short for Fame and Loss... You get what I did there! LOL) Multiple pairings. Joshaya, Riarkle, etc. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GMW I OWN VERY FEW THINGS IN THE STORY!
1. Overview

**Hey guys, so this is my new story and right now I'm just gonna explain everything for it. So first off this is going to be a girl meets world story, but it is also going to feature other people from real life, although they may not all have the same name. So below will be a list of characters that are for-sure gonna be in the story:**

 **Rowan Blanchard as Riley Mathews**

 **Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus**

 **Sarah Carpenter as Sarah Carpenter**

 **Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar**

 **Ariana Grande as Vanessa Burrow**

 **Justin Bieber as Jackson West**

 **Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart**

 **Uriah Shelton as Joshua (Josh) Mathews**

 **Peyton List as Hayden Clark**

 **Amir Mitchell-Townes as Isaiah (Zay) Babineaux**

 **Ok so that will be the main characters obviously more will come about through-out the story, that is including parents so yeah. Below I will put all of the Basic Info:**

 **Time Period: The story will take place when the characters are in their sophomore year of college.**

 **Ages: Riley- 20 Maya-20 Sarah-20 Vanessa-20 Hayden-20 | Farkle-20 Josh-20 Lucas-21 Jackson-20 Zay-21**

 **Relationships: So here are the pairings; Riarkle (Riley/Farkle)|Joshaya (Maya/Josh)|Lusarah (Sarah/Lucas)|Janessa (Vanessa/Jackson)|Zayden (Hayden/Zay)| Ok so those are the pairings.**

 **Riley and Josh are fraternal twins.**

 **Groups: The Guys; Josh (The leader) Lucas (The body) Farkle (The gentlemen) Zay (The humor) Jackson (The celebrity)| The Girls; Maya (The leader) Riley (The sweetie) Sarah (The voice) Vanessa (The cheerleader) Hayden (The celebrity)| The Populars; Lucas (The body) Jackson (The celebrity) Vanessa (The cheerleader) Hayden (The celebrity)|**

 **Setting: The story will take place in California. The college is completely made-up and I own it and any staff involved. The name of the college is Satale (SUH-Tale) University. Its mascot is the Minotaur. Another thing about the college is that, the students are grouped and put in pent-houses. (Like a full on pent-house. It's the best college in California, for only wealthiest!)**

 **Ok so that was all of the "basic/not-so-basic" info that I can give to you right now. Anyways I hope you read the story. Bye! -GMWGirl**


	2. Get Ready!

**AUTHORS NOTE:** **Hey Guys! So I'm very excited to write this chapter, since it will be the first REAL chapter of my new story. So here ya go enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Get Ready!

 **Riley's POV:**

I was awake in my room. I was on my phone scrolling through my Instagram feed. Oh yeah… I haven't introduced myself properly yet. I'm Riley Mathews, one of the most famous and wealthiest people in California. My parent… well my mom is very well known in New York as one of the best Lawyers in the state, and my dad, well he's a middle school teacher. I know, I know, you're probably thinking; why the hell would we care about him? Trust me I get it. Any ways I moved to California last year with all of my friends for college. We go to the best college in California. Satale University, only for the most famous people of course. And me, well I'm famous because I'm a model, and so is my twin brother, Joshua. Anyways that's enough about me… let's begin the story. Like I said I was scrolling through my Instagram feed. Suddenly my phone beeped alarming me of an incoming text from… Farkle Minkus, my boyfriend. His father is a very, very well-known scientist in America. Owner of Minkus Inc. maybe you've heard of him. I read the text, _Come down stairs with everyone._ Oh yeah, I forgot to mention all of my friends and me live in a pent house, there are ten of us. (It's a very big pent house) I got out of my bed and checked the time on my phone, and then I walked out of my room and went to my best friend Maya's room. I pushed the door open and ran to Maya's bed.

"Maya! WAKE UP!" I shouted nudging her on her bed. _This Bitch sleeps through everything!_ I jokingly thought to myself. I moved back and went to the foot of her bed. I climbed up and started to jump up and down.

"What the hell Riley" Maya mutters in a very tired voice. "I was sleeping! And it's only 8 O'clock"

"Well time for sleep is over! Farkle wants us downstairs now!" I exclaimed. After, I ran out of her room to wake everyone else up. As soon as I was downstairs I ran to Farkle.

"Hey babe" I said walking up to Farkle.

"Hello" He replied pulling into a slightly intense make-out session before the others came downstairs. Soon the rest of the gang came down and we all went into the dining room and saw plates laid out with waffles and bacon on them.

"YUM! Thanks Farkle!" Vanessa _**(Ariana Grande)**_ exclaimed after seeing this. Farkle nodded his head with a smile growing on his face. He grabbed my arm and twirled me into his arms kissing my forehead. He let go and we sat down to eat. I guess now would be a good time to introduce everyone. To the left of me was Farkle. You've already met him though next to him was Jackson West. _**(Justin Bieber)**_ He's a celebrity, he is a singer. We're lucky we are even friends with him. Next to him was Vanessa Burrow _ **(Ariana Grande)**_ , his girlfriend, she is the head cheerleader here at Satale, one of the most popular girls at this school. Of course sitting next to her was the other most popular girl Hayden Clark _**(Peyton List)**_. Of course she is popular though. She acts and she has been in 2 movies everyone knows her. Next to her was Lucas' childhood friend Zay. I'm sure you know him; after all he is dating a celebrity. Yep, he and Hayden are together now. Lucas was of course sitting next to Zay since they were best friends. And Sarah Carpenter was next to him I'm sure you've seen her around. Well she and Lucas are now dating! Next to Sarah was Maya and I'm positive you know who that is. But just a refresher she is the girl that just so happens to be dating my twin brother. And of course sitting next to her is my twin brother Joshua Mathews. Who you should know by now, he also happens to be sitting to the right of me.

"Oh this tastes so good Farkle! Thanks for making it!" Sarah thanked as she stuffed her mouth with her food.

"Well you're welcome, but I didn't make it. I just had these staff members at Minkus Inc. to fly out here. So we have some extra company for the next couple weeks!" Farkle explained turning towards the door as four men and one woman walked into the dining room. "Introduce yourselves." Farkle commanded of them.

"Hello. I'm Tara."

"Hello. I'm Vince."

"Hello. I'm Christian."

"Hello. I'm Cade."

"Hello. I'm Harrison."

"Well hello we are-" I tried introducing us all

"We know who you all are." Tara the girl stated. "Riley and Joshua Mathews, Maya Hart, Sarah Carpenter, Lucas Friar, Isaiah Babineaux, Hayden Clark, Vanessa Burrow, and Jackson West." She listed all of our names as she pointed to us each. Farkle stood up and allowed them to leave, he then looked at all of us and he stared.

"Well! Get up, and go get ready!" He commanded. We all stood up and ran to the our bedrooms. Except for me, I stayed behind with Farkle. I sashayed up to him and kissed him onn the cheek. I suddenly turned around at the noise I heard. As soon as I turned around I saw Sarah running back to her seat to grab the piece of bacon that she had left on her plate. I let out a small chuckle and went to go and change.

 **Maya's POV**

I was pulling Josh into my room. We finally got in and I locked the door behind us. I turned back to Josh and pointed towards the shower in my bathroom.

"Shower time!" I shouted pulling my shirt off of me. We undressed and hopped in the shower.

 **-Time skip to after everyone was ready-**

 **Farkle's POV**

Today was going to be a fun I thought to myself as I waited in my classic black tuxedo. I grabbed my name tag off of my dresser and clipped it onto my pocket. Next I grabbed the badge that sat next to my wallet and put it into the pocket on my tuxedo. I grabbed my wallet and put it into my back pocket I walked out into the hallway with my phone in hand. I walked down the stairs leading into the living room and saw everyone except for Maya and Josh sitting on the couch. I walked in front of the girls that were sitting together.

"You all look very nice!" I complimented them referring to the dresses they were wearing. Josh and Maya came in smiling and laughing.

"Took you long enough to get ready" Farkle scolded

"Oh shut it Far-" Maya growled being cut off by the elevator that lead into the pent-house. Everybody's heads turned toward the elevator as we watched the doors open. Soon enough the man we had been waiting for walked out.

"Father!" I greeted walking towards my father with my arms open wide.

"Son!" my dad replied hugging me.

"Are you and you're friends ready? Theodore is waiting in the private jet." He explained seeming as if he was in a hurry.

"Of course we are!" Riley answered walking up to me and placing an arm on my shoulder, as she kissed my cheek. "Mr. Minkus! How have you been?" Riley asked turning back to face my father again as she put out a hand.

"Good and I see you and my son have been fine as well." He replied shaking her hand and winking toward her.

"Well, I think Farkle deserves the best. After all everyone deserves to get back, what they put in." Riley smiled

"Of course, and I can see you are quite deserving of the best as well." He replied with a growing smile. "Anyways shall we get going?"

"We shall." I answered quite enthusiastically as the rest of my friends followed behind Riley, my father and I as we trailed into the elevator.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** **Ok so that was the first chapter of Fame and Loss. I hope you enjoyed that anyways I will be putting all the outfits on polyvore if you would like to see them, you can go to my profile:**

 **http: 2 slashes washburnproud dot polyvore dot com slash**

 **Just remember to replace the slashes and periods. Oh and I will be posting all of the outfits on my profile so I will give you all the links.**

 **BYEEEEE!**

 **-GMWGirl**


End file.
